


就差一点点

by rainmarks



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, snh48 - Freeform, 就差一点点
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainmarks/pseuds/rainmarks





	就差一点点

就差一点点  
“又是那个人吗……”一个穿着西装夹克披着斗篷的女子看着手里的卡片，静静地说道，这已经是这个月第二次遇到这个情景了，不知道是谁，只会在带走物品之后留下一样算是挑战书的东西，而且似乎仅仅只为当下的她而已，这也是自己在这里的原因。  
只是这个人是谁呢，完全不知道那个人的目的和意义，那个人是男是女都不知道，却摆明了是来找自己的，自己也只是一个侦探，而在自己的前方，博物馆的警卫正在布置人手而因为这样一些参观的人都是不同的表情，明明这样的情况都是在小说或者电影里才会出现的啊，这样的不真实啊，不过所谓的不真实都是在真实里产生的吧……那个侦探手里的挑战书就像是一帧帧的画面一样。  
我，戴萌，是个侦探，在收到这张挑战书的时候还以为只是单纯的恶作剧，因为这样的挑战书是真的没什么意义，但是之后就听到那个博物馆的藏品被偷了的消息，于是对方是认真的吗，还是巧合，是真的不知道呢……  
我，莫寒，是个怪盗，嘘，觉得不思议吗……我自己也觉得不可思议，其实在旁人看来我是个报社记者，这年头记者也是不容易，刚刚听说了一个古老的教堂遭遇了火灾，虽然自己没有去采访，但是报社的一部分人都去了，这才刚刚回来呢，就听说另一个国家有了一个新的事件应该说每个时间点都在发生事件，只是能不能抓住，啊，先说到这里吧，这里是美与智慧的盗贼，先写稿子去了。  
而在博物馆的那一边，各种布置各种调查就这么的开始，因为仅仅只是一张挑战书，但没有写明白那个盗贼会来盗走什么，于是几乎每一样展品都被严密的调查以及保护，只是戴萌觉得那个人有些奇怪，一般所谓挑战的话，都会写上盗走的物品，而这个人却什么都不写只是说自己会来这里偷东西，这是应该说很直接还是应该说那个人没意识呢，身边的人都在处理博物馆里的展品，量着那些展品也在通知后来的参观人员，“现在有的忙碌了啊。”戴萌拿着放大镜，虽然在这种地方……不过既然那个人在这里留下了这封信就肯定会有一些信息，无论是多还是少，总是有的吧，“那个人没有更详细的预告吗？”戴萌向博物馆管理员问道，“小姐，没有，我们在展馆里看到就只有这个，这还是我们的警卫在一幅画的后面看到的。”那个管理员平静中带着急促的质感，像是一种乐器的演奏，只是当下的情形可不是一种让人能舒心的阐述了，“能带我去看看那副画吗？”听到这样的话语之后，戴萌手里的放大镜像是一只鸟儿划过了一道小小的弧线，戴萌看了看四周的那些藏品，因为担心受到偷盗，今天的展览会提前结束，这不得不说是一件让人遗憾的事情了。  
计划始终赶不上变化，任何的画面都像是错觉，如果不是自己收到了这样的挑战书，可能都认为这不像是真的了，但是很多的事情不是认为不是就不是的，手里的放大镜并没有找到什么，至少目前没有，是因为这个地方很大吗，还是因为有很多的展馆，还是两者都对呢？  
戴萌觉得自己需要换个思路，“带我去看看那副画吧。”戴萌的言语很是安静，任何的可能性都要尝试呢，“好的，请跟我来。”  
而就在戴萌抬起脚的时候却听到一声像是相机快门的声音，“嗯……”戴萌的意识顿了一下但是在这里的人都是在打算离开的人，也看不出来谁在拍照或者说刚才有人拍照，几乎都在离开，“是我太敏感了吗？”轻轻地摇了摇头，就像是一只水鸟一般，水蓝色的眼眸如果在她的身边大概会体会到什么叫摄人心魄，只是这不重要，这真的不重要，而在这样的脚步中已经不自觉的走到了一幅画的面前，应该说这也是在前方的人停下脚步之后才发现已经到了，可能要不是这样，都不会在意了，那是一幅中世纪的油画至少风格是这样，至于是复制品还是原作这就不得而知了，虽然对外宣称是原件，不过观众也不会太在意的吧。  
“这么说是在这幅画的背后发现的吗？”这幅画的内容是很传统的基督像，用笔本身也看不出什么特色，这几百年来描绘基督圣母圣子圣婴的画应该说各有千秋，如果作为一个观众，当前的画作确实是一副用色很大胆的作品但是这一种大胆的颜色碰撞中又是透着和谐的不过当然，现在的重点并不是这幅画，而是还原现场，“嗯，小姐，是在这里，当时是在整理画作的时候就这样的看到的。”那个警卫还是那么的安静，似乎想知道那个侦探的反应，“那个时候博物馆还没有开馆是吧？”戴萌一边看着那幅画一边地说道，其实她这样的说过的时候就已经注意过这个警卫的神情，像是覆盆子的花一般，应该说从这样的描述中看不出什么问题，“确定没有其他途径进入博物馆吗？”戴萌继续的问道，“应该是不会的了……”馆长还是现实的说到，“嗯……如果一定要说的话……”那个警卫似乎想了想，“这个博物馆因为年代比较久远了，所以有一些地道和通风管……嗯……”也不知道怎么组织语言但是大致的含义还是可以让人明白的，不过警卫的话却引来了馆长的不满，“这不是你们负责的一个区域吗，而且那样的地方应该已经不能通行了吧。”老馆长的言语中显然是有着听得出来的常人都能明白的不满，“这究竟是怎么回事？”显然这样的说法是不能解决什么的，戴萌她也是听说过一些关于这个博物馆的事情的，只是还想只是知道一些更仔细的内容，从来的消息都是这个博物馆是从一个旧民居改建的于是有那些东西也是很正常的，不过既然说到了这样的地方还是最好去看看也不是怀疑而是任何的可能性都不能放过，“如果你确实怀疑的话，可以和我去一下那个地方。”显然老馆长对于这样的行为不是很喜欢了，其实这也是很现实的一种行为，这不是虚假的数据不稳定的设定，而是真实的了，也幸好人都走出去了，戴萌跟着老馆长来到了博物馆的后院应该可以称为后院，其实就设计上来说更像是一个小花园一样的结构，这更符合了之前的一些传言吧，应该说这四周的植物都带着莹莹的日光，一些爬藤植物缠上了生锈的房屋的水管但是居然没有任何的不和谐的质感，这样的画面也大概也只有这样的情形中才能出现了，不过这不是感叹美学的时候，这不是指尖中的盛夏，历史也已经不在眼前，不再是简单的梦话，不可能细细的推敲，于是还是去看看那些所谓的地道吧……  
戴萌轻轻的吐出一口气，感觉这样的地方确实不是自己喜欢的地方要形容的话像是一座地窖的结构不过这个地方可是要比地窖还要更深一些甚至都有种深不见底的感觉像是走到了地下山洞的感觉，这样奇怪的感觉真的可能就像是在光暗之间游走，这并不是虚构，说真的这样弯弯曲曲的地方真的会有人走过吗？  
“现在应该相信了吧，这个地方早就已经把这些地道封闭了。”老馆长的言语很是平静，应该说这样的平静的语气和他的胡子一样的直接了，戴萌手里的手电筒的光断断续续的，而从高度上来说，这样的位置也是很有限了，应该确实不可能有人走过，“出去吧……”戴萌静静地说道，可能更详细的处理方式还是在展厅里吧，说不定能知道那个怪盗想要偷什么。  
“真的是辛苦了啊。”老馆长说得很慢，而在展厅四周行走的戴萌依旧在看，虽然大概猜想了几件展品会被偷，但是猜想始终是猜想，而且之前的博物馆也都是收到了这样的信函，只是在收到信函并且戴萌去调查的那几天都是一无所获，而且往往就在觉得发现了什么的时候第二天就收到博物馆通知，藏品已经寻回。  
这真的很奇怪，以为那个人是来偷什么的，却不是，以为发现了线索，第二天却推翻了，戴萌的眼眸微微的收紧了。  
“又是那桩案子吗？”戴萌的身后有着一个人，那个人穿着和戴萌类似的服装，只是戴萌的斗篷是红黑色的条纹，而那个人的斗篷则是黑白色的，“是你……”戴萌静静地说道，现在的这个时候戴萌依旧在展馆里查看着，“你也从报纸上知道了啊。”戴萌看着那个人把斗篷翻下而那个人则是轻轻的笑了笑，“这还是第一次看到我们的戴侦探露出这样的表情呢……”那个人那样的说到，“你可是我的助手……”戴萌显然对于这样的言语，“是啊，不过我也是刚刚回来，所以，你现在发现了什么？”那个人在卸下兜帽之后才看得出来这是一个女性，“要说发现的话……”戴萌把自己这几天听到的看到的说了出来，而在听过了戴萌的说话之后，那个女孩则是微微的皱了皱眉头，“只知道邀请函吗，这邀请函什么信息都没有吗？”说着已经拿起了一张看了起来，但是在看过了十多分钟之后，表情就发生了一些变化，并不是那种发现了线索的惊喜而是一种眉头紧锁的表情，“怎么样，有发现什么吗？”戴萌被这样的表情逗笑了，“确实没有……”言语有些迟缓接着放下那一张邀请函一样的东西，“其他的也一样吗？”戴萌继续说道而在听到戴萌的话之后那个女孩则是说得很慢：“现在也只有两张不是吗……不过，我还以为你会问我是从哪里进来的呢？”  
“哎……”这显然是戴萌没想到的内容其实也对，在她走进来的时候，戴萌自己都还在看场馆里的展品又怎么会注意一个人是怎么进来的，不过这确实提醒了戴萌，之前在想过了可能性但是在排除了之后就没有想别的可能性，而在那个人的行为之后就很大概的看向了视线所在的那个方向，而在那个位置……  
“是窗……？”戴萌的思绪就像是那扇窗中透出来的阳光一样，“难道说……”一个之前自己没想到的可能性就像是许愿池中的喷泉的水花一样，忽然以下的出现了，这张邀请函一直以为是之前的时候潜入博物馆放入的，但是假如这张东西是这段时间里刚刚就放入的呢，有没有这种可能性？她这样的想着。  
自己像是迷在迷失在爱情里的人，当然她知道这不可能，之前她想过那个人是不是是单纯的为了她而来，但觉得这种可能性真的太低太低。  
“你还好吧？”可能是思考的过程太长，等到注意到的时候已经大概过了好几分钟了才注意到那个人的话语，“你听见了吗？”继续的说道，“哎，我想我是听到的……所以你真的你从那个地方下来的吗？”持续性的看着高处的舷窗，说真的，那种高度……她并不是很喜欢而在听到了戴萌质疑之后，那个女孩轻轻地抬起头，“你觉得是就是吧……希望你能发现一些东西吧……”这样的说过之后，戴萌就看到那个女孩从之前的一个大袋子里拿出一套衣服，像是某个学校的校服，只是好像这一身衣服好像并没有对应的学校符合啊，“你这是……”戴萌看着那个人，“我还有不得不做的事情，剩下的就交给你了。”那个人那样的说道。  
“我……”戴萌似乎是明白了一些也确实的想起来这个人这个月是临时的需要以转学生的身份转入自己在的一所学校，只是之前知道的时候还以为是说说而已但是看起来这个说说而已也不是这样呢，把这种不稳定的情绪抛开吧，可能是好奇也可能是职业习惯总之走到了那两扇窗户的下方，应该说就算站在下面，都能看到窗户上落着的灰尘了，“这是有多久没打扫了啊……”虽然有看见有收在墙角的梯子但是实际看到的时候还是惊讶了，窗沿上的灰尘并不多但是也绝对不少，“啊，这是……”在看过了那些窗框之后戴萌准备从梯子上走下去而可能就是因为在高处的不习惯不自觉的看向了窗户的边框然而就在那个边框上她才发现那个不起眼的像是脚印的痕迹，是如此的不可能，但是又是如此的眷恋，“是她的脚印？”一开始还是想的很简单的，但是再看了一眼这样的视线就像是不存在的流言是如此的不真实但是这确实不是那个女孩的鞋子所应该有的鞋印，“所以这不是她进来的地方？”戴萌重新抬起头，这个高度有两个窗户，如果这地方不是她进来的地方就说明的确有人进来过，人啊，总是为了贪念不惜代价，这还不管什么时代都是这样，就在戴萌离开梯子之后，她就看到在梯子的附近，有一根头发，假如是之前的话，这样的画面她可能就直接略过了，其实假如真的是那个怪盗的话，他为什么会在这里进入，显得刺激还是没想到这里的灰尘，“不，他应该有想到的吧……”戴萌觉得自己的思路又打结了。  
“难道他是故意，这个人是故意的？”  
这一段调查仿若分裂的时差，各种画面就像是阴晴不定的云，然而这城是雨是晴，想好要抓住这个贼，这个贼于是那么的不一样，戴萌在家中看着自己画下的地图贴着的便条，“不能只差一点点……”手里握着自己项链。  
只是戴萌不知道的是，就在自己这样的想的时候，在窗外有一个人正贴着墙在墙边同时的看着不远处的圆月。  
然而时间已经到了第二天  
“你还是没发现什么吗？”那个女孩又来了，“也不是什么都没有，还是有发现一些东西的呢？”说着拿出她的发现，“头发，你是认真的吗？”那个女孩显然是很不明白了，“你能说这是你的头发吗？”戴萌静静地说着就像一杯薄荷柠檬茶一样，“这……无论长度还是颜色都不是吧，这一点我还是很有自信的。”为了充分的说明这一点那个女孩还特意的拔下一根头发，“应该不是你……”就在戴萌想继续思考的时候，“我走了哦，今天的课还有很多。”那个女孩就这样的走了。  
“哎……”然而就在戴萌想说些别的话的时候博物馆的门就开了，“啊……”确实今天有一场发布会的呢，虽然也不知道这种活动的意义是什么但是总要还是说一些话，各种记者各种相机闪光灯，虽然在场的人确实是很多但是基本的礼仪还是要有，虽然动作和照片多少是刻意但有些神情确实她在思考，并且在那一层层的摄影声中那一声独特的快门声就出现在戴萌的耳中但是等到戴萌注意到那个方向的时候，已经看不到人了。  
下个时候，一个空寂的房间，“这个地方就是她住的地方啊……真的是有趣……留下点什么吧……”说着把之前拍的那几张照片排在桌子上，并且按按钢琴琴键，看看放在桌子上相框，就这么到处走走，在桌子上除了相框还有一个盒子，装饰的还很精致。  
女孩象征性的自拍了一番，接着就悄悄的躲藏了起来，“她会发现吗，她会不会发现呢？”  
而在这样的时间流转中，戴萌回到了家，因为太累了，并没有一开始就注意但是要注意的话也只是一首歌的时间吧，“这些是……”这样的表情像是一壶水的波纹，她拿起一张照片，这些照片的角度……戴萌静静想了想，那个时候会这样的也只有那些记者了吧，不过那种时候自己都是太在意各种场景所以反而没注意是谁在拍，事实上有太多可能性了，但是就在戴萌在看下一张的照片的时候，她就看到在其中一张照片的下面有一张红红的的类似卡片的一角其实想也知道那是什么，但是在实际拿出来之前，都希望能是不一样的，窗口所映照出我那略带不安的神色，曾经的那些教导，一直听着父母遵循着她们所教导的要做真自我，现在也仍旧闪着光辉吧，窗外不断交错的风景有时深吸一口气抬头看向天空的彼端，只是那个人我知道了呢……传来你温柔的声音即使远隔天涯闭上双眼你我心之距离从未曾远离。  
戴萌把那些照片对照着那些线索，时不时地放大镜的把手靠在图纸上……又时不时看向那些挑战信函，之前想过自己像是迷在迷失在爱情里的人，那时的自己觉得这不可能，那么现在呢，这种可能性是有多少呢，觉得自己仿若坠入失衡的世界……  
戴萌站了起来，她已经确定了一个人，而现在自己要做的就是去博物馆确认自己的猜想，事实上自己也已经很确定了，这就是花瓣落下的瞬间吧，随风吹起飘扬，事实上到了博物馆也是很自然的行为了，而就在下一个瞬间，一个人已经猫着腰靠近了她，“哎？”戴萌还来不及说出话就看到一块摇晃着的怀表……  
“这就被我催眠了，没意思。”一个小小的女孩窃笑着，一边给戴萌贴上小小的道具并且拍摄了一张照片，“这家伙真有趣……”那个女孩这样的想着然而门外的楼梯上的脚步声变得越来越清晰。  
“”这帮人真扫兴，溜了溜了。”说着戴萌也似乎有了醒过来的迹象，踢翻了脚边的一叠书，“溜了，溜了……”女孩这样的想着，说着，那些人已经走了内屋，女孩听见几个人的说话声，大致上就是催促侦探去博物馆办案以避免更大损失，而侦探则是表示自己已经知道了，会马上出门，事实上也确实很快，就在那些工作人员离开之后的几分钟之后，就传来清脆的关门声。  
“讨厌的侦探终于走了，我终于可以好好玩一玩了。”说着重新的按着钢琴的琴键和比划着戴萌的项链，但是这都不重要，最能引起那个女孩注意的东西是一本书，应该说是在之前翻东西的时候无意间看到的就那样夹在书里的一把钥匙，身为一个怪盗，看到这样的一把钥匙放在这样的一个地方，自己的职业敏感怎么会允许自己错过呢，于是在确认侦探离开之后当然是就找了这本书，在对应的书页里找到了那把钥匙，“有意思，很有意思。”之所以这样说不仅仅是因为侦探把钥匙放在了书里显得神秘，这究竟是一把什么钥匙呢，就这样的女孩把视线看向了那个盒子。  
然而就在女孩准备打开盒子的那一刻，手腕上传来清脆的金属锁扣响声，“你居然没有走？”女孩惊讶的看着面前的侦探，“我等你很久了……”戴萌的语气平平的，眼神也静静地像是湖面没有风的样子。  
其实她踏进房屋的时候就意识到有人进来过了，而且她也发现那个人应该还没有离开所以她就故意如此做了那些，让对方放松警惕，“你没有被催眠？”女孩看着面前的戴萌，似乎不想承认自己的失败，而戴萌则是挥了挥手，“随你怎么想吧……现在……你要面对你做的事了。”戴萌神情冷峻。  
“是吗……想抓我，还早两万年呢。”戴萌就听到这一声接着面前一阵灰雾，等到雾气散去，人已经不知所踪了，“就差一点点，但下次就不会差一点点了。”戴萌握住挑战信函这样的想到。  
“再见喽，傻瓜侦探……”小女孩手里拿着一把钥匙和一个盒子，“让我看看傻瓜侦探藏了什么宝贝……哎，这是？”看到盒子打开之后，女孩愣住了，在盒子里的同样是一张挑战信函，只是更新一点……  
“这……”稍稍的还有些愣住但是很快女孩就明白了，“这个笨蛋，下次就不要差一点点了啊。”


End file.
